The present application cites the basic applications of Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-54181 (filed on Feb. 29, 2000), Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-40501 (filed on Feb. 16, 2001) claiming the priority of the application No. 2000-54181, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-91904 (filed on Mar. 29, 2000), and enjoys the benefits of the applications.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical operation system including a plurality of handpieces. Herein, when a handpiece to be used is selected by holding the handpiece, routes of an output line over which a driving signal is applied to the handpiece are switched, and information of the selected handpiece is notified.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasonic knife systems including the one described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 11-269242 (filed on Sep. 22, 1999) have been proposed as surgical operation systems.
With the prevalence of the operation system, an increasing number of types of handpieces have come to be used for operations. If a plurality of handpieces suitable for an operation can be connected to one operating apparatus, the plurality of handpieces is changed for use during a surgical procedure.
In this type of system, for changing a plurality of handpieces, it is necessary to manipulate a change switch on a front panel of a main apparatus. Otherwise, a dedicated remote switch is needed to change handpieces.
However, when the change switch on the front panel must be used to change handpieces, since the main apparatus is installed in a filthy zone within an operating room, an operator who performs an operation cannot manipulate the change switch. The operator must ask a nurse or the like to manipulate the change switch. The operator may find this annoying.
Moreover, when the remote switch must be used to change handpieces, the switch on which an operator steps must be installed in a clean operating zone. This leads to an increase in the number of switches with a cord installed in the operating zone. Better maneuverability is demanded.
Moreover, when a plurality of handpieces is used during a surgical procedure, a handpiece changing means is needed to change the plurality of connected handpieces.
When a plurality of handpieces is connected so that any of the handpieces can be selected, an operator has difficulty in identifying a handpiece the operator now holds.
An object of the present invention to provide a surgical operation system capable of offering excellent maneuverability and outputting treatment energy from a held handpiece out of a plurality of connected handpiece once an operator actually holds the handpiece.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surgical operation system enabling an operator to identify a handpiece the operator has now selected even when a plurality of handpieces can be connected to be able to be selected.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a user-friendly endoscopic operation system making it possible to check information of a selected handpiece with an endoscopic image viewed during an operation under endoscopic observation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a surgical operation system that enables remote control despite its simple configuration and that is easy to use and user-friendly because an operator is visually informed of a handpiece the operator has selected and whether the handpiece is outputting energy.
According to the present invention, a surgical operation system consists mainly of a plurality of handpieces, a driving signal generator, an output switching unit, hand-held members, hold detecting devices, and an output switching control unit. The plurality of handpieces generates predetermined energies. The driving signal generator generates a driving signal with which the plurality of handpieces is driven. The output switching unit switches the output destinations of the driving signal sent from the driving signal generator so as to select any of the plurality of handpieces. The hand-held members are included in the plurality of handpieces and held for treatments. The hold detecting devices are embedded in the hand-held members, and each detect that the hand-held member is held and produce a predetermined hold detection signal. The output switching control unit receives the hold detection signal and controls the output switching unit that switches the output destinations of the driving signal to select a handpiece from which the hold detection signal is transmitted.
When an operator holds a handpiece the operator wants to use, the output destinations of a driving signal are automatically switched to select the held handpiece. This leads to improved maneuverability for operations.